


Leave

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, M/M, Tea Party Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: As if Luffy would listen to those words





	

“Sanji.” Luffy picked himself off the ground. His smile had vanished. “You expect me to believe you?”

“Are you deaf?” Sanji sneered. The royals in the carriage jeered but Luffy ignored them to watch Sanji.

“Say it again.” Luffy said softly. “Say it again! But actually mean it! Your mouth says something but your eyes say something completely different! After everything we’ve been through Sanji you expect me to take such words as truth when your eyes show everything?”

Sanji’s eyes had always been expressive. Showing his happiness, joy, distrust, amusement and lechery. Luffy had spent so long staring at those eyes that he knew every single emotion they could show so how could he be expected believe hate filled words when Sanji’s eyes were full of despair and fear?

Sanji knew him better than that. He knew them all better than that.

“Who is it?” He asked softly before he wiped at the bruise on his cheek. “Who is it Sanji? Haven’t I already proven myself? If there is a place holding someone precious to me… I’ll tear it down.” He heard Nami sniffle behind him but he was too caught up in keeping his eyes on Sanji. “If there is an enemy bigger than us all… I’ll declare war on them because your enemy is my enemy and my crew is my crew and no one touches them. If something is your treasure… I’ll protect it.” He glared past Sanji at the people behind him. “You were by my side all those times, you know how evil works and you know how I work. If you were to say you were happy and satisfied we would leave Sanji. Are you?”

It would hurt like how leaving Vivi behind had hurt but she was still part of them and they would meet again someday. The sea was big enough for that.

“What have they chained you with?” Luffy asked softly. “Tell me okay Sanji? The Sanji I know I had to beg him to join. I had to do everything I could and even then I thought you weren’t going to join.” He could still remember the feeling of defeat as Sanji pulled away to chuckle at him and ruffle his hair. Still feel the kiss on his cheek that spelt out no and goodbye more than anything else Sanji had said.

He could still remember the shock when Sanji announced he would be his cook. Still remember the way Sanji had cried at leaving the old man behind. The nostalgic look he got sometimes while cooking. The way he smiled while he did moves that the old man had taught him.

The people with Sanji… Luffy was convinced that they meant nothing to him but they were a threat. The way they had spoken before and the way they looked at him, family was not supposed to be like that. They did not want anything to do with Sanji but they wanted to sell him away? Sanji was his crew.

“Tell me.” He said softly. “Are you really happy Sanji? Does reuniting with them make you feel so happy that you could cry from it?” Sanji’s eyes showed a hint of tears, Luffy snorted before his voice softened. “I didn’t think so. They are your chains not your family.”

“Luffy… please.” Sanji’s voice wavered just the slightest bit. “You don’t understand.”

“Sanji… you’re my cook.” Luffy said softly. “But you’re more than that. We’re Nakama aren’t we? And you have something you have to do right? Those guys didn’t think that it existed but we do.” Luffy shifted his gaze to the biggest man in the carriage. “We can’t be stopped here.”

“And what do you think you can do?” The man asked. “Sanji said it already. He’ll be getting married. He’s a prince, far beyond your reach.”

“You have no idea what my reach is.”

X

“How did you.” Sanji paled when the bracelets fell off his wrists. When Luffy had got a glimpse of them keeping his rage down had felt impossible. “Did the old man…”

“I didn’t think I would have to use it after Fishman island though.” Luffy tilted his head at Sanji before he shifted his gaze to the people getting out the carriage. “They threatened us didn’t they and the old man.” Sanji bowed his head and the shame in his posture made Luffy’s blood boil. “Hold this.” He hissed before he crammed his hat on Sanji’s head.

He had stalked forward two steps before he heard Sanji’s voice. “Thank you for coming Luffy… I was beginning to think I wouldn’t be able to keep my promise.” His voice was thick with unshed tears.

“I’ll never leave you behind. I’m the impatient kind.” Luffy said softly. “And how would you expect me to react when I hear you’re going to get married to someone that isn’t me?” He glared at the approaching army. “Cook for me when this is over Sanji, right now we’ll take down Big Mom and get out of here!”


End file.
